Parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue
by Mizumiii
Summary: Fever vit au ralentit, loin de tout les autres. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre deux jeunes étudiants qui vont lui apprendre à aimer la vie : Marco et Ace. /!\ attention UA /!\


Voici un petit OS de 34 pages xD J'ai voulu tester quelque chose de nouveau (déjà j'ai pris Marco qui n'est PAS DU TOUT mon style de perso)

et en plus j'ai fais un UA, la totale quoi xD

Au final, je me suis plutôt bien éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire :D

_Enjoy :p_

* * *

_**Parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue**_

* * *

La même journée, encore. Depuis combien de temps venait-elle dans cette école ? C'était sa deuxième année, sachant qu'une année compte 365 jours, doublé cela donnait plus de sept cents jours passaient entre ses murs de briques délavées. Fever soupira sans vraiment chercher à le cacher, avant de remplacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles sans toute fois quitter du regard le mouvement des feuilles des arbres au-dehors. Elle se trouvait dans une des salles du dernier étage du bâtiment A, de là elle avait une vue imprenable sur toute la cour de récréation et des autres battisses dont était constituée sa prépa littéraire. C'était un ensemble scolaire avec aussi un lycée, un collège et même une fac y était annexée.

Soudain, un mouvement en contre-bas attira son regard. Il y avait quelqu'un en-bas : un adolescent aux cheveux blonds qu'elle se souvenait vaguement avoir déjà rencontré dans les couloirs, elle n'avait aucune idée de son prénom et ne se serait pas plus préoccupée de son cas si elle n'avait pas soudain ressentit l'étrange impression qu'il la fixait. Mais comment aurait-il pu la voir d'ici ? Et pourquoi elle précisément ? Fever le fixa à son tour mais il s'éloigna lentement, d'un pas assuré et confiant, elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champs de vision, sans que jamais il se précipite outre mesure.

Fever oublia cet événement aussi vite qu'il venait de se produire, puis elle recommença sa contemplation végétative du monde extérieur. Elle ne prenait pas ses cours, elle n'en avait ni la motivation ni l'envie particulière, peut-être s'y repencherait elle plus tard quand elle se serait enfin décidée à travailler sérieusement.

Le temps s'écoula lentement mais finalement la cloche sonna et elle sortit sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'était comme si le monde était un endroit flous dans lequel elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de trouver sa place. Elle marchait à côté et regardait passivement les gens vivre loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, certains étaient plutôt sympathique mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de se mêler à eux, si quelqu'un lui adressait la parole elle répondait mais généralement les autres finissaient par se lasser de sa passivité à toutes épreuves. Mais ce n'était pas important.

Fever partit directement au métro et se plongea dans ses mots croisés qu'elle achetait quotidiennement. C'était comme une étrange coutume dont elle ne se souvenait pas l'origine : tout les matins en passant devant le marchant de journaux elle s'achetait le journal du jour pour pouvoir en faire les jeux dans les transports quand elle rentrait le soir. En quelques minutes elle avait finit de remplir toutes les petites cases, elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit... Et qu'elle ait loupé son arrêt et doive reprendre la rame en sens inverse. Avec ce détour imprévu, ou presque, quand Fever rentra chez elle il faisait déjà nuit noir. D'un geste elle se débarrassa de son sac, puis envoya valser ses chaussures dans un coin de son appartement avant d'allumer son pc d'une main et de retirer son manteau de l'autre.

Une fois son pc allumé Fever décrocha son téléphone.

-Comme d'hab, déclara t-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Heureusement, son correspondant avait l'habitude de son étrange comportement et vingt minutes plus tard elle se faisait livrer une pizza encore chaude. Le livreur lui tendit son plat qu'elle attrapa d'un air affamée avant de tirer un billet de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit distraitement.

-Gardez la monnaie, lui demanda t-elle avant de refermer la porte sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le livreur se retrouva la porte fermée au nez mais au lieu d'un air étonné, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire un peu malicieux qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille. Il ajusta sa casquette de service ridicule sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer un numéro qu'il tapa sans même regarder tellement il le connaissait par coeur.

-Allô Marco ? Ouai, je suis encore passé chez elle et devine quoi... J'ai un billet de cinquante euros, ça te dis qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Son sourire malicieux s'élargit encore un peu plus en entendant la réponse de son correspondant visiblement enthousiaste.

-On se rejoint au même endroit que d'habitude.

Ace raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramener sa moto de service à la pizzeria puis il pourrait rejoindre son meilleur ami pour passer une soirée d'enfer. Cette simple idée le réjouissait au plus haut point, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille lui donnait toujours des pourboires juste complètement astronomiques alors qu'elle vivait dans un appartement minuscule dans un immeuble un peu glauque du quartier mal famé de la ville. Le jeune livreur haussa les épaules en laissant tomber ses réflexions, après tout il n'allait pas se plaindre : en tant qu'étudiant il vivait un peu comme il pouvait avec son petit boulot et il n'allait pas cracher sur ces jolis billets verts !

Fever grignota sa pizza en pianotant sur son pc d'un air concentré. Elle avait reçu pas mal de mails intéressants par rapport à ses trafics. Car oui, en-dehors de son air de gentille fille un peu effacée se cachait enfaîte _La Veuve Verte_, une des plus influentes trafiquantes du quartier, enfin elle ne trempait pas vraiment dans tout ça mais dès l'âge de raison elle avait compris qu'ici soit tu te soumets soit tu soumets. Alors, elle était devenue la pègre elle-même et aujourd'hui elle contrôlait quasiment tout le quartiers et les autres gangs n'osaient pas s'en prendre à elle par crainte des terribles représailles qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lancer. Pourtant, au final elle ne prenait jamais vraiment part aux actions et au reste, mais c'était elle qui veillait aux grains et finalement, si les quartiers étaient maintenant aussi tranquilles s'était bien grâce à elle, même si elle n'en faisait pas grand cas.

Tout cela lui permettait surtout de tuer le temps.

A une heure tellement avancée de la nuit que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, Fever finit par aller se coucher. Elle laissa son ordinateur se mettre en veille puis elle se glissa dans son lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce vu qu'elle vivait dans un minuscule studio dans lequel tenait à peine son bureau, un minuscule frigo -dans lequel se reproduisait des organismes étranges-, un évier, son lit, un placard.

Voilà à quoi ce résumait tout ce qu'elle avait.

Pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule ?

Fever partit à la prépa le lendemain matin avec toujours la même impression lancinante que rien ne changeait et que tout était toujours exactement la même chose que la veille. Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui rentre violemment dedans alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser un pieds dans le bâtiment principal.

-Oh pardon ! S'exclama celui qui venait de la pousser brusquement.

Fever, qui s'était retrouvée les fesses par-terre, leva ses deux grands yeux verts vers celui qui lui parlait : il était plus grand qu'elle et avait des cheveux noirs en batailles ainsi que des joues tachetées de tâches de rousseurs, de plus elle remarqua à travers sa chemise laissée ouverte des abdos parfaitement bien dessinés.

-Eh ! Mais tu es la fille aux pizzas ! S'exclama t-il d'un air enthousiaste tout en l'aidant à se relever comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume (et légère la plume).

Fever mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le lycéen qui se tenait devant elle était en réalité son livreur de pizza à domicile.

-Je suis Ace, se présenta t-il visiblement peu gênée de faire la conversation tout seul, ça te dis qu'on aille en ville après ?

Le cerveau de Fever était complètement largué pour le coup, elle n'avait de un pas l'habitude de se faire rentrer dedans et de deux encore moins celle de se faire inviter à manger aussi rapidement et surtout alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

-Je, commença t-elle sans vraiment savoir elle-même ce qu'elle voulait répondre.

-Rendez-vous à 13h ici-même, lui imposa Ace avec un sourire tellement joyeux qu'elle se surpris à se laisser aller elle aussi à sourire.

-D'accord, accepta t-elle finalement.

Après tout, peut-être que ce garçon réussirait à la distraire au moins une heure ou deux.

-Eh ! Marco ! S'exclama soudainement Ace en faisant signe à un autre lycéen qui passait par là. C'est la fille aux pizzas... Pardon, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Fever, avoua celle-ci en fixant le nouveau venu avec une drôle d'impression.

La sonnerie retentit au moment où Marco les rejoignit, ils échangèrent à peine un regard.

-Je dois y aller, déclara la jeune femme avant de se retourner.

Elle partit directement vers sa salle de cours sans se retourner. Ce début de journée était plus qu'étrange, pourtant elle était plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller manger avec quelqu'un de nouveau, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et elle était curieuse ! Mais, cet autre garçon... Marco, il l'intriguait.

Elle y pensa pendant tout les cours de la matinée et juste avant que la sonnerie de midi ne sonne elle se souvient où elle l'avait déjà vu : c'était lui qu'elle avait aperçu la veille par la fenêtre ! Elle ne retenait jamais ni le visages des personnes qu'elle croisait et encore moins leurs noms, mais maintenant elle était sur que c'était lui ! Sa façon de marcher de manière détachée était reconnaissable entre mille ! Fever se demanda bien qui il pouvait être, peut-être allais-t-elle vite le découvrir vu que la fin des cours de la matinée venait d'être sonnée.

-Oy ! Fever ! S'exclama Ace en la voyant arriver.

-Yo, fit son camarade.

-Salut, lâcha t-elle légèrement intimidée.

Marco semblait aussi sympa que Ace mais en un peu moins démonstratifs, ce qui au final la rassurait un peu car elle n'avait pas l'habitude du genre d'épanchements de celui aux tâches de rousseurs.

-Vous voulez aller manger où ? Demanda Ace.

-Je sais pas, oy Fever t'as un endroit en particulier ? Fit Marco.

Fever haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Y a un fast-food pas loin et pas cher, proposa Ace.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils prirent finalement la direction que leur indiquait leur troisième compère. Fever les écoutait parler sans trop oser s'insimiser dans leur conversation, ils semblaient tout les deux extrêmement soudés comme s'ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble.

-Alors, tu étudies en quoi ? Lui demanda Ace alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le fast-food.

-Je suis en deuxième année de prépa littéraire, expliqua Fever comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

-Pas mal, fit Ace l'air impressionné.

-Et vous ? Leur demanda t-elle à son tour.

-Je suis en fac, je fais des études de chimie, expliqua Ace avec un sourire malicieux.

-Moi je suis en biologie.

-Brrrrr les sciences, frissonna Fever comme s'ils parlaient de quelque chose de particulièrement étrange.

-C'est pas pire que la littérature, répliqua Marco.

S'en suivit un débat mémorable sur les bienfaits de la science ou de la littérature qui dura bien plus longtemps que l'heure du déjeuner et ils finirent pas louper tout les trois la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

-Bon, bah à ce niveau là autant sécher toute l'aprem, déclara Ace comme si ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Yep, approuva Marco. On a qu'à traîner dans le quartier. T'en penses quoi Fever ?

Mais, la jeune femme était déjà repartie dans son monde lointain et ne faisait plus attention à ses nouveaux amis.

-Oy ! Fever ! L'appela Marco en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-Ah ! S'exclama Fever au bout d'un moment.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu veux sécher avec nous ? Lui proposa t-il.

-Ok, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se laissa tout simplement embarquer par leurs bonnes humeurs et leur enthousiasme léger et un peu je-m'en-foutiste, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Ils se promenèrent dans les vieux quartiers de la ville pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis ils finirent par s'installer dans un parc avec des glaces à la main.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Marco défit sa chemise à cause de la température plutôt élevée en été, rejoignant ainsi Ace qui ne la boutonnait que pour ses livraisons (et encore c'était parce que son patron lui répétait systématiquement avant de partir). C'est alors que Fever remarqua le tatouage qu'il arborait sur son torse : c'était celui d'un gang rivale au sien : celui du fameux Barbe Blanche !

Fever ne se sentait pas vraiment menacée par cet homme, après tout personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité (elle n'était pas assez folle pour clamer son appartenance à un gang) et de plus la règle tacite de leur quartier était : on se fout la paix entre gangs. Mais, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Marco puisse faire partie d'un gang et encore moins d'un aussi connu que celui de Barbe Blanche qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec le sien. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Ace aussi en faisait partie ? Et puis, la rumeur disait que ce gang était constitué seulement d'orphelins qui Barbe Blanche aurait recueilli et traité comme ses propres fils. En tout cas, tout cela donnait aux choses une tournure de plus en plus intéressante. Même si elle faisait partie d'un gang rivale, Fever espérait que tout cela chasserait la monotonie de sa vie d'étudiante.

Si elle avait su à quel point ce serait vrai, elle n'aurait peut-être pas espéré aussi fort...

Le soir même Fever pianota sur son clavier avec une ferveur toute nouvelle, l'idée qu'elle côtoie des membres du gangs de Barbe Blanche l'exaltait étrangement. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était le danger proche qui l'excitait ainsi ou tout simplement l'idée de tout les stratagèmes qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre en place. Pas qu'elle désirait démanteler leur gang, elle voulait juste s'amuser avec eux. Elle avait toujours vécu loin de toutes sortes de relations alors elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les établir autrement qu'à travers ce qu'elle avait, c'est à dire son gang. L'idée même que Ace ou Marco ne puissent pas apprécier son statut ne l'effleura même pas.

Elle partit se coucher avec la tête qui lui semblait tellement légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler, tout cela lui arrivait pour la première fois et c'était tellement agréable qu'elle espérait que ça durerait pour toujours. Fever ferma doucement les yeux sans remarquer le petit clignotement de son ordinateur qui lui annonçait l'arrivée d'un mail. La lumière rouge brilla toute la nuit dans le noir comme une annoncer lugubre.

* * *

-Ce qui est bien avec toi c'est qu'au moins tu ne te choque pas pour grand chose, fit remarquer Marco d'une voix neutre.

-Bah il dors quoi, répliqua Fever sur le même ton.

-La tête dans son assiette, précisa le blond.

-Il a pas le droit ?

Marco la regarda un instant en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui mais son regard vert était dénué de toute ironie ou quelconque d'une quelconque forme de malice. Au final, sa réaction le fit sourire et Fever se sentit étrangement dérangée par ce sourire.

-Si si, avoua Marco.

Fever détourna le regard, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait quasiment seule à seule avec Marco, Ace était toujours là pour parler à tords et à travers comme un enfant surexcité mais il dormait actuellement la tête la première dans son assiette de frites. Du coup, la jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni quoi dire : c'était encore une nouvelle situation dont elle ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

-Alors, les cours ça se passent bien ? Lui demanda Marco.

-Ouai.

Marco tiqua devant son manque d'enthousiasme : pas facile de lancer la discussion avec cette fille ! De son côté, Fever ne savait plus trop où se mettre, pour le coup elle aurait presque voulu qu'Ace se réveille et recommence à parler pour trois, elle se retrouvait au devant de la scène et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cela.

-Les exams me font flipper, lâcha t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

Marco sursauta presque : il l'avait presque oubliée, persuadé qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire prononcer plus d'un mot.

-Je te comprends ! S'exclama t-il étrangement content de son effort pour lui parler. J'ai mes partiels dans un mois et je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !

-C'est pareil, approuva Fever, en plus j'ai beau me dire qu'il faudrait que je m'y mette je trouve toujours tout plus intéressants que mes cours.

Marco éclata de rire.

-Je suis pareil, tout devient tout de suite dix fois plus intéressant que ces foutus cours de chimie ! Même mes ongles deviennent le centre du monde, plaisanta t-il.

Fever se surpris à se mettre à rire doucement elle aussi devant son exemple, c'était étrange de partager ainsi des sentiments que deux personnes peuvent ressentir. Mais, ce n'était pas désagréable. Les deux compères échangèrent ainsi sur l'ennuie de leurs examens, et même si sur la forme ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se comprendre (à cause de la différence de matière), au moins sur le fond ils étaient tout à fait d'accord.

-Eh ben, je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas sans moi, déclara une voix faussement blessée.

Marco et Fever se retournèrent vers Ace qui venait d'émerger de son étrange sommeil. La jeune fille se mit soudainement à pouffer sans pouvoir se retenir, très vite le blond la rejoignit mais dans un rire beaucoup moins discret et retenu. Ace se sentit légèrement visé par leur soudaine crise de d'hilarité.

-Oy, pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? S'énerva t-il.

-Ace... Tu as une frite dans les cheveux, fit Fever qui tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses rires sans y parvenir tout en la lui retirant du bout des doigts.

Les joues d'Ace prirent une jolie couleur rouge et il détourna le visage en gonflant les joues comme un enfant qui boude. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de ses deux amis.

-Ha ! Ha ! C'était magnifique, s'extasia Marco.

-Ouai ouai, très drôle, fit Ace les lèvres pincées.

-Allez boudes pas, répliqua Fever en lui pinçant la joue.

Le brun soupira mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, en plus c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Fever exprimer autre chose que du détachement donc même s'il avait du se ridiculiser cela valait bien le coup.

-Vous voulez aller réviser et après on ira se balader ? Proposa Ace.

-ça me va, approuva Marco appuyé par un hochement de tête de Fever.

Le trio partit donc en direction de la bibliothèque de leur fac/prépa pour réviser... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent jeter dehors à cause du boucan qu'ils faisaient.

-Je ne suis pas une ananas ! S'emporta Marco.

-Pas vrai Fever qu'il ressemble à une ananas avec sa coupe ? Demanda Ace en riant comme un fou.

La jeune femme fit sembler d'être plonger dans son monde alors qu'elle entendait tout et se mordait la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour devant la mine offusquée de Marco qui ne supportait pas de se faire comparer à un fruit.

Leur simagrée de dispute dura une bonne partie de la marche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un parc et qu'Ace se fasse pardonner en lui achetant une glace que Marco mangea en boudant comme un enfant. Se qui fit comprendre que si Marco et Ace s'entendaient aussi bien c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient le même caractère et que même si le premier était plus âgé cela ne changeait rien du tout. Une fois que tout le monde fut calmée, ils reprirent leurs conversations sur les examens qui approchaient et ce qu'ils voulaient faire ensuite. Fever n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire après la prépa, Marco lui proposa de venir en chimie mais elle l'ignora complètement (et Ace se moqua bien de lui), les deux autres souhaitaient simplement continuer leurs licences jusqu'au master et ensuite qui vivra verra hein.

Fever eut soudain envie de leur demander pour leur gang, Marco semblait bien le vivre alors peut-être que cela ne lui poserait pas de problèmes si elle lui en parlait. Mais, quelque chose la reteint, elle craignait qu'ils n'apprécient pas son appartenance. C'était débile, depuis quand l'avis des autres lui tenaient tant à cœur ? Mais quand elle les vit rire joyeusement avec elle, quelque chose de chaud se répandit dans sa poitrine et elle oublia instantanément ce dont elle avait voulu leur parler.

-A demain, fit Ace après avoir raccompagné Fever chez elle.

-Ouaip.

La jeune fille leur fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte de son appartement : les garçons avaient absolument tenus à la raccompagner comme quoi s'était trop dangereux pour une femme de rentrer toute seule. Elle avait eu beau leur maintenir qu'elle faisait du krav-maga mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Au final, cela leurs avaient permis de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

-Je la trouve vachement sympa, déclara soudainement Ace alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Ouai, approuva Marco, elle est cool.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ace tandis qu'il fixait son ami avec un drôle de regard.

-Dis moi... Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur elle ? Lui demanda t-il avec un air entendu.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Marco en détournant le regard ce qui passait pour un aveu en bonne et du forme aux yeux de son ami.

Ace ricana devant son air embarrassé.

-Tu rentres directement chez nous? Demanda Marco pour changer de sujet.

-Non, je dois aller au boulot, lui expliqua t-il. Mais, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps.

-Ok, dépêches toi de rentrer.

Ils se séparèrent et Ace prit la direction du restaurant de pizza dans lequel il travaillait comme livreur. Il se dépêcha d'effectuer toutes ses livraisons, heureusement ce soir là il n'en eut pas beaucoup. Étrangement, il avait soudainement très envie de rentrer chez lui et de passer une soirée avec ses amis, il savait que Marco et Satch, un autre de leur groupe qui n'allait plus à la fac et bossait maintenant à plein temps, l'y attendaient. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Fever : il avait peur que ça l'effraie, mais ils faisaient partit du gang de Barbe Blanche tout le monde en avait peur alors qu'ils étaient juste une grande famille.

Il lui en parlerait sûrement demain, et après ils l'emmèneraient voir leur père et elle verrait bien qu'il était juste un homme en or qui avait recueillis des pauvres gamins qui auraient mal tournés depuis longtemps sans lui. Si lui, et Marco, avaient pu aller à la fac c'était uniquement grâce à lui, s'il ne les avait pas ramassé dans la rue Ace pouvait être sur qu'à l'heure actuelle il serait entrain de revendre de la drogue comme un petit dealer et aurait vite finie en prison. Au lieu de ça il coulait des jours heureux avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères.

Ace plaça l'anti-vol sur sa moto avant de filer déposer sa casquette et sa veste de livreur puis il prit le chemin du métro. Il économisait depuis un moment pour pouvoir s'acheter son propre deux roux et avec un peu de chance il pourrait se l'offrir avec la paie de ce mois-ci ! Soudain, un bruit de pas dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement.

Mais, il n'y avait personne.

Ace fronça les sourcils, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la rue était sombre et surtout vide de toute présence humaine : ça sentait le gué-tapent à plein nez. Le jeune homme prit discrètement son portable dans sa main pour appeler Marco mais au même moment un bruit de course le fit se retourner à nouveau. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement il sentit un coup violent sur son crâne.

* * *

Fever pianota avec furie sur son ordinateur, quelqu'un venait de la prévenir qu'un gang ennemi venait de pénétrer dans son territoire. Un frisson la parcourir et elle sentit que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Elle attrapa vivement son téléphone dans l'intention de prévenir Ace (qui lui avait donné son numéro) que son gang risquait d'être attaqué mais... Elle laissa lentement retomber sa main. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune preuves qu'il fasse vraiment partie de l'équipe de Barbe Blanche. Et puis, celui-ci devait sûrement être au courant aussi. Si elle lui envoyait un sms maintenant elle serait obligée de lui révéler sa véritable identité...

La jeune femme se leva, puis après un dernier message à ses hommes pour leur dire de ne plus se déplacer à moins de deux par deux puis elle ferma son ordinateur. Un sentiment tenace lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir envoyer un sms à Ace, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Peut-être lui en parlerait-elle demain quand ils se verraient. Oui, elle le placerait discrètement l'information dans la conversation l'air de rien.

C'était une bonne idée, et elle s'endormit sur cette pensée rassurante.

Le lendemain, quand Fever arriva à la fac, personne ne l'attendait devant le bâtiment principale. La jeune fille légèrement étonnée décida d'attendre, peut-être qu'ils étaient tout simplement en retard et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Elle prit son mal en patience et attendit donc de longues minutes, dehors, dans le froid. Elle attendit tellement longtemps que la cloche finit par retentir et que tout les élèves disparurent dans leurs salles de classe avec leurs professeurs respectifs. Fever ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ils étaient juste en retard, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Et puis, au pire ils sécheraient ensemble.

Une première goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue, rapidement suivit d'une deuxième et finalement Fever se prit le déluge du siècle en plein visage. Pourtant, elle mit plusieurs minutes à en prendre conscience : elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de la cours de récréation et elle finit trempée avant de s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille rentra alors dans le bâtiment mais sans se presser, à nouveau remplis d'un détachement envers le monde entier.

Ils n'étaient pas venus, le rêve était terminé.

Fever traîna les pieds jusque dans sa salle de cours, le prof la vira sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et elle dût aller chercher un mot de retard pour la prochaine heure. Elle attendit que le cours se termine, assise sur une chaise dans le couloir et l'esprit totalement vide : elle renouait avec son ancien elle qui datait pourtant de quelques jours seulement. Avant, tout lui était égale, pourtant maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce que c'était que de participer, elle était triste de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Mais, elle n'allait pas pleurer, après tout si elle avait décidé de marcher à coter c'était parce que c'était plus simple, cela évitait de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Et, elle allait recommencer.

La jeune femme passa le reste de la journée en classe, il pleuvait tellement qu'elle voyait à peine à travers le rideau de goutte d'eau. Cette averse soudaine la surpris un peu, après tout ils étaient en juin et il aurait du faire un soleil de plomb, au lieu de ça le monde était colorait d'un gris terne et déprimant. Soudain, elle perçu un mouvement dehors, elle n'arrivait pas bien à percevoir ce que c'était mais il y avait des gens dehors. Ils semblaient plus âgées qu'elle et elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vu, en même temps la pluie l'empêchait de voir leurs visages. L'un d'eux sembla en frapper un autre, qui riposta mais ils étaient à plusieurs contre lui. Fever écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ça tournait en combat à sens unique mais rapidement les adversaires s'enfuir laissant l'autre seul sous la pluie. Elle ne pu pas voir de qui il s'agissait, elle ne pu que le regarder s'éloigner en boitant misérablement.

Et elle oublia l'incident aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Quand Fever retourna chez elle personne ne l'accompagna, elle marcha seule, manga seule, le livreur ne fut même pas Ace. Elle communiqua avec ses hommes qui lui apprirent que ce nouveau gang mettait du grabuge dans leur quartier, elle leur ordonna de ne pas bouger tant qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas directement à eux. Mais, par précaution elle leur ordonna de cesser aussi tout trafics trop visible.

Une fois tout cela fait, elle partit se coucher la tête vide et le cœur aussi.

Elle ne revit ni Marco ni Ace pendant le reste de la semaine. Fever regardait à nouveau le monde tourner au loin et surtout sans elle, chaque jour l'impression que les quelques moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux avaient été un rêve devenait plus forte en elle. C'était triste à dire mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, après tout elle n'en était pas morte : c'était la vie. Elle avait déjà perdue sa mère de nombreuses années avant et elle avait appris à se passer de son père alcoolique alors elle pouvait très bien vivre sans deux types qu'elle connaissait à peine au final.

C'est pour ça que quand par un jour pluvieux Marco se planta devant elle à la sortit des cours Fever fut un peu prise au dépourvue. Elle crû d'abord qu'il venait la voir, enfin, mais sa démarche claudicante et son regard lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas ça, tout son être lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Hurla t-il en arrivant devant elle.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Fever qui se sentait agressée pour le coup.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme avait la désagréable impression que Marco pétait littéralement les plombs, il hurlait et la regardait avec un air fous.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda t-elle sur le qui-vive.

-Ace est mort, laissa t-il tomber.

-Oh.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait peut-être du dire 'toutes mes condoléances' ou un truc de circonstance dans ce genre là, mais elle ne savait pas. C'était idiot mais elle avait vécu tellement longtemps loin de tout ça qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ça.

Sa réaction ne plu pas à Marco.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? S'emporta t-il.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la plaqua contre un mur avec une violence qui la choqua sur le coup. Automatiquement, ses cours de self-defense et de krav-maga lui revinrent en mémoire : elle se défit rapidement de son emprise d'un seul mouvement avant de lui planter son genoux dans le ventre et de le terminer par un coup de coude dans le dos l'envoyant directement au tapis.

Mais, Marco était tenace. Il se releva avec un air toujours aussi fous et flippant, Fever avait presque peur de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout pourquoi il s'en prenait soudainement à elle.

-Il t'appréciait bordel ! Lui hurla Marco. Après tout ce qu'il a fait tu l'as tuée !

-Tu vas te calmer, gronda Fever qui commençait à perdre elle aussi son sang-froid.

-Non ! Je sais qui tu es _La Veuve Verte _!

Fever ne s'était pas attendue à celle-là, elle resta un moment sans rien dire, impassible. Ce qui fit sortir Marco de ses jougs une nouvelle fois.

-Comment tu peux rester aussi impassible ! S' écria t-il en la frappant du poing. Il est mort bordel ! Il ne reviendra plus.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il tenta de lui porter un coup au visage. Elle se décala souplement et lui fit un croc-jambe, Marco se retrouva à terre sans avoir pu ne serait-ce que la frôler.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, déclara t-elle simplement puis elle tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner.

Elle entendit Marco hurler derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle avait à nouveau coupé les ponts avec le monde.

Fever claqua tellement fort la porte de son appartement qu'elle pouvait être sur que tout les voisins étaient au courant de son était état de colère plus qu'avancé. De toute façon, s'ils faisaient mine d'essayer de la virer de l'immeuble elle leur collerait ses pires voyous aux basques ! Elle était dans un tel état de rage que ses mains en tremblaient. La jeune femme balança son sac au loin, très vite accompagné des ses chaussures et finalement de sa veste aussi avec un cri de fureur ridicule qui ne l'apaisa pas du tout.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable d'un mouvement un peut brusque et sur le coup elle crût presque qu'elle l'avait cassé. Sur le moment l'émotion la submergea et elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas céder, finalement elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de juguler tant bien que mal les émotions qui l'assaillaient de toutes part. Au bout de longues minutes où elle s'imposa de respirer lentement et profondément, elle finit par retrouver un semblant de calme. Son regard se fit alors acéré et elle se mit à pianoter sur son clavier avec un air déterminé. D'une main elle envoyait ses mails et de l'autre elle vérifiait ses sms et finalement le jour se leva sans qu'elle n'ait changé de position.

Mais, maintenant un sourire triomphale se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Essaye de te calmer, fit Satch avec un air pas très convaincu.

-RAH ! JE LA HAIS ! Hurla Marco en envoyant une chaise se fracasser contre le mur d'en face.

-Rien ne nous prouves que c'est vraiment elle, tenta Vista.

Mais Marco était sourd à toutes remarques de ses frères, même à celles avec un fond de vérité, en faite surtout à celles-là. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, ou sur quelqu'un. Sinon, il allait perdre pieds. Rien qu'à cet instant là, où il s'arrêta quelques secondes, tout déferla en lui plus fort qu'un raz-de-marée et il se souvient que plus jamais Ace ne rentrerait à la maison. Ce sentiment l'étouffa et l'enserra tellement fort qu'il crû un instant qu'il pourrait en mourir, mais il préféra transformer tout ça en haine et en colère.

-RAAAAH ! Hurla t-il.

Satch regarda une deuxième chaise subir le même sort que la précédente avec un air désabusé. Ils étaient tous sous le choque et complètement déprimés par la mort de Ace, après tout il avait été leur frère aussi bien que celui de Marco, mais celui-ci avait été, il est vrai, beaucoup plus proche que eux, passant tout les deux toutes leurs journées à faire les quatre cents coups. Mais ce n'était pas en se laissant ainsi dominer par la haine et la colère qu'il arriverait à venger leur frère.

Le plus vieux poussa un soupir avant de se décider à arrêter Marco sinon toutes les chaises de leurs salons allaient y passer avant que ça colère le soit elle aussi. Mais, au moment où une nouvelle chaise venait s'écraser juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée un pauvre type entra justement. Il poussa un cri ultra pas viril et ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés devant le spectacle d'apocalypse qui se dressait devant lui. Satch le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, puis il remarqua un tatouage sur son bras nu : un billet vert.

-La veuve verte, fit Satch avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au nouveau venu.

Celui-ci commençait vraiment à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui de filer à toutes jambes dans l'autre sens quitte à se prendre une remontée de bretelles de la part de sa patronne. Mais le souvenir de celle-ci le rappela à l'ordre : personne ne contredisait ses ordres, en tout cas personne ne tenant à la vie. Et, il tenait vraiment trop à la vie pour être le premier à tenter sa chance !

-Il en faut du culot pour oser venir se montrer ainsi ici, déclara Satch avec un air de prédateur qui fit frissonner le nouveau venu.

Qui plus est, il avait maintenant accaparé aussi l'attention de Marco qui avait arrêté de fracasser des chaises mais le regardait avec un air particulièrement mauvais pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? S'écria t-il avant de le chopper par le col.

-Vas-y doucement Marco, faut qu'il puisse encore parler, précisa Satch ce qui fit encore plus flipper le nouveau.

-Att-attendez ! J- Ma patronne veut que je vous transmette un message !

-Rien à foutre de son message ! S'emporta Marco en le balançant par terre.

-Et, tout doux, fit Satch.

Le plus vieux se plaça au-dessus du sous-fifre puis sortit une lame recourbée qui devait bien faire trente centimètres qu'il posa juste à la base de son cou puis il prit l'un de ses plus beau sourire de psychopathe pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole :

-Alors, c'est quoi le message de ta patronne ? Demanda t-il.

-Elle dit, commença t-il en butant sur chaque mot.

-ça ira comme ça, déclara une voix féminine qui venait de l'entrée de la salle.

Marco et Satch redressèrent vivement la tête tandis que les autres membres du gang, qui se tenaient encore tranquille jusque là, se retournaient aussi dans un bel ensemble. Fever sortit alors de l'obscurité avec une démarche qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était complètement sur d'elle et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas du tout en plein territoire ennemi.

-Fever, siffla Marco avec haine.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard vert et froid, puis elle sortit son téléphone de son manteau avant de tous les observer un à un comme si elle avait tout son temps. Ce qui eut le don de mettre les nerfs à vif de tout ceux présent dans la salle.

-Vous êtes vraiment naïfs, déclara Fever tout de go.

Apparemment, elle avait oublié de naître avec un instinct de survie, enfin c'est ce que pensèrent tout les fils de Barbe Blanche à cet instant là.

-Oy, je te permets pas de nous insulter sale pourriture ! S'emporta Marco en avançant vers elle avec un air menaçant.

Le type qui était venu en éclaireur se dégagea de la prise de Satch et prit ses jambes à son cou après un signe de Fever.

-Je serais toi je ne m'approcherais pas plus, prévient Fever en voyant Marco se rapprocher.

Dans une autre situation Marco aurait sûrement remarqué qu'elle était étrangement sur d'elle et que ça ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, comme des hommes prêt à attaquer au moindre cris ou bruits de lutte. Mais, Marco n'était pas dans son état normal, son frère, son meilleur ami, venait de se faire assassiner et il était fou de chagrin. Fever le regarda se jeter sur elle avec un regard froid et calculateur : la rage le dominait complètement et rendait tout ses mouvements vraiment trop prévisibles, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le battre. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que les autres membres se mêlent à la bagarre, elle serait alors obligée d'envoyer ses troupes et tout cela finirait en bain de sang. Oh, elle était sur de gagner, elle avait tout prévu, mais elle ne désirait pas une guerre.

-Marco ! S'écria Satch.

Mais, il n'avait plus aucunes emprises sur son frère, il ne put que le regarder se jeter sur Fever avec un air atterré.

-CA SUFFIT! Tonna une voix puissante qui fit trembler toute la salle.

Même Fever fut surprise par la puissance de la voix qui venait de résonner tout autour d'eux, elle remarqua alors avec effroi Barbe Blanche entrer dans la salle. La force de sa voix avait même réussit à stopper Marco dans son délire fou furieux et il se tenait maintenant debout, bras ballant devant Fever avec un air éteint.

La jeune femme avait déjà entendu parler du chef de gang Barbe Blanche, un grand type, musclé et puissant ce n'était pas qu'elle n'y avait pas crû (enfin elle ne prêtait pas grand crédit aux racontars de rues) mais là c'était tout ça mais multiplié par deux voir même trois. Elle du se dévisser le coup pour le regard alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Fever qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ou vivait au moins assez loin des sentiments pour ne pas les ressentir, sentit pourtant un certain respect et aussi de la crainte en voyant ce type.

-ça ira mon fils, déclara t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Marco.

Ce fut comme si en parlant au blond il venait de s'adresser à toute la salle au complet : tout le monde se détendit instantanément et la tension qu'il y avait quelques secondes auparavant disparue soudainement. Même Fever se sentit légèrement plus sereine et calmée maintenant qu'il était là. C'était bizarre, mais sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Barbe Blanche. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se laisser faire et qu'elle allait commencer à lui manger dans la main. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire jeune fille ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

Fever se sentit soudain envahit par l'envie de se mettre au garde à vous et de crier 'Yes Sir' mais elle se souvient juste à temps qu'elle était elle aussi une chef de gang et que du coup elle n'avait pas à se sentir inférieur à l'autre. Oui, elle avait décidée de l'appeler « l'autre » pour éviter de se sentir respectueuse...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Ace, déclara t-elle. Ni aucun de mes hommes non plus d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs qui vous a donné cette infos ?

-Un ancien type à nous : Barbe Noir, déclara Satch qui trouvait que cette gamine avait décidément du cran de ne pas perdre la face devant leur patron.

-Un ancien ?

-Ouai, on l'a largué, il devenait étrange, un jour il a même essayé de s'en prendre à Satch juste pour un peu d'herbes, expliqua un gros costaud qui s'appelait Jozu.

-Vous faites confiance à un type qui a essayé de tuer l'un d'entre vous, sympa, déclara Fever avec un ton goguenard qui fit grimacer les autres.

Mais elle n'avait pas tords, ils s'étaient tous laissés emporter par leur tristesse et leur désir de vengeance qu'ils avaient faillit déclencher une guerre entre gang qui n'aurait fait qu'augmenter encore plus le nombre de victimes inutiles.

-Je m'excuse au nom de mes fils jeune fille, cela te convient-il ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

Fever ne pouvait que s'incliner, cet homme savait décidément ce que c'était que de créer une bonne entente. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

-Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venue juste pour ça, continua le vieil homme.

-Non, avoua t-elle. Ça ne vous étonne pas vous qu'on s'en prenne à votre gang et qu'on fasse porter le chapeau au deuxième gang le plus important de ce quartier ? Il ne faut pas beaucoup de jugeote pour se rendre compte que c'est un coup monté : quelqu'un cherche à nous monter les uns contre les autres. Donc la question est : à qui cela servirait-il ? J'avais une petite idée avant de venir mais maintenant j'en ai la confirmation. Ce type, Barbe Noir, cherche à prendre notre place ici, il veut se quartier pour lui tout seul vu que c'est le plus grand de la ville et donc le plus rentable. Et quoi de mieux qu'une guerre entre-gang pour faire du ménage ?

Tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement, même Barbe Blanche semblait absorbé par ses paroles, tout le monde réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas devenue la Veuve Verte juste par un coup de chance : cette fille en avait dans la tête et s'en servait bien ! Elle avait tout compris alors qu'eux même étaient tombés directement dans le panneau sans chercher à réfléchir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez !

-Mais, ce n'est pas le pire, continua Fever. Ça me paressait étrange qu'un type débarqué de nul part nous connaisse aussi bien. Bon, à ce moment là je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait partie de votre gang mais cela n'explique pas qu'il me connaissait moi. Bref, j'ai fais mes recherches et voilà sur quoi je suis tombée.

Elle brandit alors son téléphone devant elle pour leur laisser admirer la photo qu'il y avait dessus : un homme assez âgé aux cheveux noirs frisés qui parlait avec un autre type à l'air sévère qui portait une casquette. Même si Fever ne connaissait pas le nom du premier avant de venir, elle connaissait par contre très bien celui du deuxième, comme tout ceux présent dans la salle.

-Le commissaire Akainu, souffla Vista (un autre des fils de Barbe Blanche qui avait particulièrement eu affaire avec lui).

-Lui-même, approuva Fever en laissant Barbe Blanche prendre son téléphone pour pouvoir regarder de plus près, cela fait des années qu'il rêve de démanteler nos deux gangs mais il n'a jamais pu nous coincer pour des motifs valables. Et, je pense que lui et Barbe Noir ont un arrangement pour nous faire sauter. Et... Que Ace en a été la première victime...

-Et la dernière, déclara Barbe Blanche d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Fever récupéra son précieux téléphone avec l'étrange impression que les choses allaient vraiment devenir intéressantes maintenant.

-Mes fils, et toi Veuve verte, déclara Barbe Blanche, nous avons été trompé, Ace est mort par la faute de ces enfoirés de policiers véreux. Mais je ne laisserais pas le crime de l'un de mes fils impuni ! Nous allons leur faire payer !

Son petit discours improvisé souleva des 'Hola' survoltés dans la salle et bientôt tout le monde se mit à crier à la mort d'Aikinu et de Barbe Noir. Le père de tout ses garçons se tourna alors vers elle avec un sourire.

-Es-tu avec nous jeune fille ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! S'exclama Fever. Ces fils de putes vont regretter dans s'en être pris à mon ami.

Barbe Blanche la regarda avec un air surpris avant d'éclater de rire, Fever remarqua alors qu'elle avait désigné Ace comme un 'ami', elle n'avait pas réfléchis sur le coup et maintenant elle se sentait étrangement gênée. A partir de quand avait-il cessé d'être un inconnu dans la masse du monde ?... L'avait-il seulement été un jour ?

* * *

Barbe Blanche lui avait conseillée de rester ici le temps que le danger passe, c'est à dire pour un temps indéterminé. Fever n'avait d'abord pas été trop motivée par cette idée : elle avait passé sa vie toute seule et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver soudainement envahie de mecs aux hormones débordantes d'énergies. Mais, elle avait bien dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison, s'ils avaient pu s'en prendre à Ace sans problème alors elle faisait elle aussi une proie facile vu qu'elle était constamment seule. Et au vue des derniers événements : son identité n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Finalement, elle se retrouvait à devoir aller chercher ses affaires accompagnée d'un Satch particulièrement bavard. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de leur gang : comment Barbe Blanche les avait sortis de la rue, etc... Puis, il commença à dériver sur Ace, comme quoi il était le plus jeune de leur troupe et qu'ils étaient tous très attachés à lui, etc... Fever se contentait de répondre par quelques monosyllabes ou des hochements de tête : tout ça lui paressait un peu trop lointain pour qu'elle s'y intéresse de trop près. Ils étaient tous bien gentils mais tout ça, ce n'était pas pour elle.

-Tu sais... Au début Ace était quelqu'un de vachement solitaire, il était un peu comme une bête sauvage qui montrait les dents dès qu'on l'approchait. Mais, Marco a réussit à lui faire entendre raison, après ça ils sont devenus inséparables. Ils étaient comme des frères l'un pour l'autre...

Fever sentait qu'il voulait en venir quelque part, et étrangement cette partie de la conversation lui resta en mémoire. C'était comme si... La description qu'il faisait de l'ancien Ace lui rappelait quelque chose... _Une bête sauvage qui montre les dents_... Elle revit soudainement un homme, grand et le regard noir, puis dans son dos une brûlure qui lui parut plus vraie que nature.

-C'est pour ça, il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Marco, déclara Satch qui n'avait pas remarqué son état.

Fever serra les dents en tentant de refouler la douleur puis elle lui dédia un sourire qu'elle espérait crédible :

-Bien sur, c'est déjà pardonné, lui promit-elle.

-Je suis content, la mort de Ace nous a tous affectés.

La jeune femme se demanda distraitement s'il l'incluait dans le 'tous' puis elle oublia et continua sa marche bercée par les anecdotes de Satch sur leur étrange gang familiale. Un fois à son appartement, elle embarqua son pc portable, fourra quelques vêtements de rechange dans son sac de cours (abandonnant d'ailleurs les cours qui s'y trouvaient, elle ne comptait pas retourner à la prépa dans l'immédiat).

Puis, ils rentrèrent dans leur base.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, enfin, les fils de Barbe Blanche discutaient un peu mais la mort de Ace se ressentait tellement que s'en était oppressant. Le grand patron s'était retiré dans sa chambre, il était très malade à cause de son âge ou d'une vieille maladie, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'on lui avait dit.

En tout cas, Fever se sentait de trop.

Elle finit par se remplir une assiette de diverses victuailles puis elle partit se réfugier dans un coin tranquille. Qui finalement se trouva être le toit de la bâtisse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que chaque pièces étaient occupées et certains dormaient même à plusieurs dans une chambre. Fever se demanda comment ils faisaient, elle n'aurait pas supportée de devoir partager son espace privée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu me poursuis ? Fit une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Fever se retourna pour découvrir un Marco à l'air passablement déprimé qui était assis lui aussi sur le toit (à croire qu'ils avaient le même genre d'idées).

-Désolée mais tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers, ou en tout cas pas du mien, répliqua distraitement Fever en croquant dans une aile de poulet.

Marco la dévisagea avec un drôle d'air, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour les derniers événements. Il aurait du en être content mais il avait plutôt l'impression d'être agacé voir... Frustré ? Il avait envie qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle s'emporte ou lui crie dessus : il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi... Indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait ! Il avait pourtant crû qu'ils avaient réussis avec Ace à percer sa flegme mais... Après la mort de... On aurait dit que tout était redevenu comme avant. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, après tout il n'avait rien à dire, enfin si une chose :

-J'imagine que je te dois des excuses, commença t-il mais une veine apparue sur son front quand il la vit hausser des épaules d'un air indifférent. Oy ! Je m'excuses ok !

-Si tu veux, je t'en veux pas, lui apprit-elle sans même le regarder.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber l'affaire et recommença à végéter dans son coin tandis que Fever s'empiffrer tranquillement.

-Ace était un type bien.

Marco se retourna vivement vers Fever mais celle-ci continuait de mastiquer l'air de rien, s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix il aurait cru avoir rêvé. Étrangement, l'entendre le dire lui fit un bien fou, c'était comme si un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine et qu'il pouvait enfin faire son deuil.

-Ouai, approuva t-il.

Il se révéla que le seul lit disponible dans toute la vieille battisse était celui laissé vaquant par Ace dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Marco. Celui-ci y conduisait la jeune femme qui déposa son sac d'affaires par-terre sans trop vraiment savoir quoi faire, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être décalée.

-Bon, désolé pour le bordel, s'excusa Marco en rangeant précipitamment des caleçons et des chaussettes qui traînaient un peu partout par-terre et sur les lits.

-C'est pareil chez moi, le rassura t-elle.

Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du lit de Ace, elle ne voulait pas dormir dessus, c'était _**trop**_. Soudain, elle remarqua un étrange chapeau de cow-boy posé sur le celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Ah... C'est le chapeau de Ace, il l'a toujours eu à ma connaissance, expliqua Marco tandis que son regard se voilait soudainement.

Fever le regarda s'éteindre doucement, elle se surpris à penser que c'était peut-être ça que les gens attendaient d'elle : qu'elle s'éteigne à cause de la mort d'Ace ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur donner ça, elle n'était pas comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Marco en la voyant soudainement s'agiter.

-Rien.

Elle prit les draps, l'oreiller et les couettes qu'il lui avait donnée puis elle les entassa au sol de façon à se faire un petit nid douillet par terre. Marco la regarda s'affairer sans trop savoir quoi penser, quand elle eut finit elle soupira bruyamment mais avec un drôle d'air satisfait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Lui demanda Marco. Tu peux dormir sur le lit d'Ace tu sais.

-Non, répliqua Fever un peu trop vivement. Je ne peux pas... C'est le lit d'Ace..

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de développer son idée mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler le fond de sa pensée, c'était trop profond, trop fort pour elle mais elle lue dans les yeux de Marco qu'il comprenait et que même plus : il l'en remerciait.

Finalement, ils se couchèrent chacun dans leurs lits respectifs et cette nuit là Fever sentit son cœur battre à nouveau.

Fever bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis elle regarda autour d'elle avec un regard éteint et des traces d'oreillers sur les jours terriblement pas sexy. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours chez les gars de Barbe Blanche et soudainement son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement : elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit son ordinateur en même temps puis elle se mit au cours des dernières informations.

-Déjà là dessus, fit une voix moqueuse à côté d'elle.

Fever se retourna distraitement puis avisa Marco qui la regardait avec un sourire légèrement ironique aux lèvres.

-Y en a qui ont un gang à gérer, répliqua t-elle sans chercher à être méchante.

Marco haussa les épaules comme si cela avait peu d'importance.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle oubliait déjà sa présence.

Le ventre de Fever répondit pour elle en grommelant assez fort pour que toute la battisse soit au courant.

-Je vais faire à manger, descend dans cinq minutes, déclara Marco en éclatant de rire.

Fever ne répondit rien mais elle sentit ses joues la chauffer pendant qu'elle se sentait un peu honteuse de cette démonstration pas très féminine. Et puis... Pourquoi était-elle aussi contente de l'avoir revu rire ? Peut-être que cela lui avait manqué et qu'elle était contente de retrouver l'ancien Marco... Après un moment de réflexions intenses la jeune fille finit par décider de descendre, elle ferma son ordinateur mais garda son téléphone sur elle (pas question de louper la moindre informations cette fois-ci).

Il régnait dans la salle à manger une bonne odeur de pain grillé que Fever suivit à la trace comme un chat affamé jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine. Elle découvrit finalement Marco visiblement afféré au fourneau, étrangement elle décida de ne pas le déranger, elle s'assit donc sur un des tabourets du bar et l'observa sans vergogne. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait particulièrement à un garçon, d'habitude elle n'avait pas assez de motivation pour regarder plus loin que la couleur de leurs yeux (ou de leurs cheveux, ça dépendait de son humeur du jour) mais Marco était différent. Elle n'aurait pas su dire en quoi mais lui elle aimait bien le regarder et lui parler. Ce matin là il avait revêtu une chemise noir qu'il laissait ouverte arborant ainsi ostensiblement le tatouage de son gang. Fever remarqua distraitement que le noir lui allait particulièrement bien puis Marco se retourna.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à se retrouver nez à nez avec une Fever avec des cheveux en pétards et un air de prédateur devant une proie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Marco perplexe.

-Toi, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Marco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais elle ne semblait pas du tout choquée par ses propos : cette fille était beaucoup trop franche !

-Oh ! A manger ! S'exclama Fever en voyant l'assiette qu'il avait à la main. Des crêpes !

En quelques secondes il se fit déposséder de son assiette et Fever la prit dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne les lui vole. Son attitude enfantine fit sourire Marco.

-Tu peux y aller, je vais en faire d'autre. Et y a de la confiture dans le frigo si tu veux.

-Super ! Merci !

Fever se précipita sur le frigo et vida absolument tout ce qui s'y trouvait puis elle se fit un devoir de goûter ses crêpes à chacun des goûts de confitures qu'elle y trouva. La jeune femme ferma les yeux avec délice en savourant celles-ci.

-Elles sont supers bonnes tes crêpes, déclarât-elle. T'es vraiment doué !

Marco se retourna pour se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui l'observait avec de grands yeux admirateur pendant qu'il faisait cuir ses crêpes.

-Bah c'est pas bien compliqué, fit Marco plutôt modeste.

-Déconnes pas, je sais même pas faire la pâte, avoua Fever le plus naturellement du monde.

Marco trouva l'idée que Fever soit incapable de cuisiner juste adorable.

-Tu veux essayer ? Lui proposa t-il en lui tendant le manche de la poêle.

Fever le regarda comme si c'était une tentative d'assassinat puis elle prit le manche avec un air très suspicieux et pas du tout convaincu.

-Maintenant tu penches pour faire couler la pâte et qu'il y en ait partout, lui expliqua Marco.

Fever s'appliqua à bien l'étaler partout, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle tirait la langue et qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés, Marco remarqua tout cela avec étonnement : il la considérait un peu comme une enfant un peu perdue qui vivait à l'écart des autres mais au final elle se révélait être d'une intelligence redoutable et elle mettait tout son cœur dans ce qu'elle faisait. Il la trouvait de plus en plus mignonne, son regard dériva discrètement sur les formes de la jeune femme, elle n'était pas particulièrement saisissante : d'une taille normale, ses cheveux étaient bruns et plutôt courts, ses yeux verts brillaient rarement et ses formes restaient plutôt banales. Pourtant, plus il la regardait plus il la trouvait particulière, _unique_. Quand Ace avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle Marco ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais plus ils avaient passé de temps avec elle, plus il avait ressentit quelque chose pour elle comme si elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Euuuh Marco, je fais quoi là ? Demanda Fever avec une légère panique dans la voix.

Le jeune homme reprit contact avec la terre pour découvrir une crêpe toute noir qui fumait dangereusement.

-Eh merde ! S'écria t-il avant de lui arracher précipitamment la poêle des mains.

Il attrapa une spatule et décrocha tant bien que mal la crêpe carbonisée qu'il n'eut plus qu'à jeter directement à la poubelle vu qu'elle était tout simplement immangeable. Marco soupira dramatiquement : ça lui apprendrait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait la prochaine fois plutôt que de divaguer sur Fever.

-Bon, je crois que je vais me contenter de manger tes crêpes et de te regarder avec admiration, déclara Fever en retournant s'asseoir avec son assiette à la main.

Marco hocha la tête.

-Il vaut mieux aussi je crois, avoua t-il en souriant.

Il regarda la jeune fille manger tranquillement comme si elle ne venait pas du tout de faire cramer une crêpe. Il songea que quelque part il se sentait responsable de la jeune fille, au moins au nom d'Ace. Si ce n'était pas pour autre chose...

-C'est quoi cette odeur de cramée ? Fit une voix pâteuse avant de bailler.

-C'est Fever qui a fait cramer une crêpe, déclara Marco en bonne balance.

-Yep, avoua Fever.

Satch les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Comment tu peux faire cramer une crêpe, fit-il l'air dépité. Laisse Marco je vais continuer.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et partit piquer une de celles que Fever gardait en stock sur son assiette.

-Ceux sont les miennes ! S'écria celle-ci indignée.

-C'est moi qui les aient faites ! Répliqua Marco.

-Tu me les as données !

-Tu me les as volées !

S'en suivit une dispute digne des grands films de samouraï pendant laquelle les autres membres vinrent déjeuner et leur subtilisèrent la précieuse assiette. Quand Fever et Marco s'en rendirent compte ils firent la paix et une alliance pour leur reprendre, ce qui finit en course poursuite dans toute la battisse jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche fasse son apparition devant eux. Il y eut un petit flottement durant lequel personne n'osa rien dire ni même bouger, puis le vieil homme attrapa l'assiette que tenait Vista puis il goba son contenu en une seule bouchée sous le regard horrifié de tout ses fils et de Fever.

-Allez, maintenant finit les enfantillages, Fever et Marco venez avec moi, déclara t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Fever et Marco lui emboîtèrent le pas avec un air tellement malheureux qu'ils auraient pu faire pleurer des pierres, sauf que Barbe Blanche n'était pas une pierre : il était bien pire que ça ! Bref, ils se retrouvèrent dans son espace personnel qui lui servait aussi plus ou moins de bureau et de salle de réception pour monter des coups diverses et variés.

-Y a du nouveau, leur apprit-il tout de go. Certains ont vu Barbe Noir s'approcher du commissariat, je pense que ta théorie est justifiée Fever. Maintenant, il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire ensuite.

-Mes hommes n'attendent que mon ordre pour attaquer, expliqua Fever, mais je ne pense pas qu'une attaque frontale soit une bonne idée. Ils attendent le moindre faux pas pour s'en prendre à nous, légalement ou non, si on les attaque cela leur fera une bonne excuse pour nous accuser de troubles à l'ordre publique ou une autre connerie dans ce genre là.

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête d'un air concentré : la situation était plus que délicate, ils devaient s'en prendre à un commissaire ce qui risquait de tous les faire tomber comme un château de cartes.

-Et avec une diversion ? Proposa Marco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Le questionna Fever.

-Faisons leur croire qu'on est tombé dans le panneau, par exemple toi et moi en duel en pleine rue, tu peux être sur qu'ils vont rappliquer comme des chiens et là ils vont nous arrêter pour x raison ce qui faudrait c'est réussir à passer pour les gentils et que quelqu'un d'innocent prenne tout ça en photo, le publie sur le net et là le commissaire perdrait toute crédibilité.

-Ça tient la route, avoua Fever qui réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais si on commence à faire du grabuge dans les rues ça ne va pas jouer en notre faveur.

-Sinon un seul se promène sans défense pour se faire attaquer et à nouveau on prends les autres sur le faits, proposa à nouveau Marco.

-ça me paraît plus réalisable, mais tu connais quelqu'un étranger au gang et qui pourrait vouloir risquer sa pomme pour nous ? Demanda Fever.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée, avoua Marco avec un air mystérieux.

Barbe Blanche avait suivit tout leurs échanges sans ouvrir la bouche, au final un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rendait compte à quel point son fils avait grandit. Il y avait entre eux deux une entente parfaite, et le vieil homme comprit alors que la relève était déjà là, et qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour leur futur.

-Fever, je te présente Luffy, c'est le petit frère de Ace, présenta Marco.

-Le frère de Ace ? Répéta Fever sans oser y croire.

-Yo ! Fit Luffy. Alors, on va péter la gueule à ceux qui ont tué mon frère ?

Apparemment, le jeune garçon vivait très mal la mort de son frère : il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son regard appelait la vengeance en criant mais il semblait aussi terriblement déterminé. Pourtant, il était bien plus jeune qu'eux, Fever n'était même pas sur qu'il ait finit ses années de lycée.

-Tu te rends compte que si on se rate tout risques de mal tourner pour toi ? Demanda Fever qui avait du mal à estimer si elle pouvait avoir confiance en ce jeunot.

-Ace était mon frère, déclara t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère mal refoulée. Je veux que ces enfoirés payent ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je leur aurait déjà réglé leurs compte à coup de poings.

-Luffy, tu sais qu'Ace ne voulait pas que tu prennes cette voie là, le gronda Marco.

-Ace n'est plus là, répliqua Luffy.

-Ok, c'est bon, trancha Fever qui ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime encore plus.

-Qu'est-je dois faire ? Demanda Luffy.

-Demain soir, dans la rue François Verdier, il va y avoir du grabuge, rends-y toi et prends le plus de photos possible puis publie tout sur le net, expliqua rapidement Fever sans donner de détails.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra pour toi, répliqua la jeune femme. Si Ace ne voulait pas te mêler à ses histoires alors je ne le ferais pas à sa place.

-Ok, accepta finalement le jeune lycéen. Est-ce que ça va si je demande à des amis de m'aider, plus on sera nombreux plus y aura de chances que ça marche, non ?

Fever retourna la question dans sa tête puis finit par hocher la tête.

-Oui, ça peut être une bonne idée, mais n'oublie pas tu ne nous connais pas et on te connais pas.

-ça marche.

-Il n'y a pas de risques que la police fasse le lien entre Luffy et Ace ? Demanda Fever alors que celui-ci s'éloignait pour retourner en cours.

-Aucun, ils ne sont pas frères de sang, ils ont juste grandis ensemble, lui apprit Marco. Mais ils ont toujours grandis en se considérant comme de vrais frères.

-Je vois.

-Si Ace trimait le soir après les cours c'était pour Luffy, il s'occupait tout le temps de lui et refusait qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteils dans nos trafics. Il voulait plus que tout qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale, qu'il ait la chance que lui n'a jamais pu avoir.

-ça doit être bien d'avoir un frère, songea Fever à voix haute.

-Ouai, soupira Marco. Heureusement, on à notre père qui veille sur nous.

Fever ne répondit rien, elle songea à son père à elle, mais ce n'était que des mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Elle préférait ne pas y penser, c'était plus simple et surtout moins douloureux elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter son passé.

-Allez viens, on rentre, déclara Marco.

Fever se sentit soulagée qu'il dise ça, c'était un peu ridicule mais cela lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand et la liait avec lui. Cela la rassurait de sentir qu'il se souciait d'elle, la jeune femme lui sourit doucement, ce n'était pas un de ses sourires de façades qu'elle destinait au monde extérieur mais bien un sincère qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui.

Fever se retourna dans le lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil : elle n'arrêtait pas de passer à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain soir. En plus, Marco ne lui adressait plus la parole et cela la minait encore plus que ça n'aurait dû. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la soutienne et qu'il l'encourage mais il lui tournait le dos. Fever se mordilla la lèvre sans réussir à se décider : pouvait-elle le réveiller ou pas ?Risquait-il de s'énerver ?

Finalement, son stress étant le plus grand elle finit par ramper jusqu'à son lit et tira doucement sur son tee-shirt.

-Marcooo, appela t-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu dors ?

-Non.

La voix était froide, Fever frissonnât mais ne se démonta pas aussi facilement.

-Est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Lui demanda t-elle avec une voix suppliante qui aurait rendu dingue n'importe qui.

Marco se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien, il n'y lu qu'un détresse sincère et trop profonde pour qu'il la laisse ainsi. Sa colère s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

-Merci !

Fever se glissa sous la couette de Marco et se colla à celui-ci avec un petit soupire de bien-être. Marco la regarda faire comme si elle était un petit chaton en manque d'affection, comment avait-il pu faire pour lui en vouloir ?

-Attends, fit-il.

Marco se redressa dans la pénombre et retira son tee-shirt qu'il balança en boule dans un coin de la chambre, Fever puis alors admirer son dos tout aussi musclés que devant, elle remarqua aussi une énorme tatouage qui partait de la base de son cou jusqu'en bas, son regard suivit le dessin et se perdit plus bas sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Allez viens, fit doucement Marco.

Fever ne se fit pas prier et elle se cala entre ses bras comme un petit chaton, maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son tee-shirt elle pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et la chaleur de son corps se diffuser doucement au sien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ne me parles plus, lui avoua t-elle doucement.

-Je suis désolé. Mais... J'ai déjà perdu Ace, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, déclara Marco.

Fever avait décidé que ce serait elle qui se ferait attaquer par Akainu et Barbe Noir, même si Marco c'était fermement opposé à son projet elle avait donné de tels arguments que tous avaient dû s'y plier. De un le gang de Barbe Blanche avait déjà perdu quelqu'un d'important, et de deux elle était qu'une jeune femme donc son sort risque d'émouvoir encore plus l'audience ce qui ne pouvait que les arranger. Elle avait été déterminée et pragmatique jusqu'au bout et ça n'avait fait qu'énerver encore plus Marco, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer là-bas, personne ne pouvait lui assurer à 100% qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne. Mais, Fever ne semblait pas se préoccuper de tout cela, ni de son avis d'ailleurs.

Il était partis sans chercher à lui faire entendre raison, il savait que c'était tout simplement peine perdue. Quand elle était rentrée dans la chambre pour se coucher à son tour il avait faillit se retourner pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais sa rancune avait été la plus forte et il s'était contenté de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos. Mais, quand elle l'avait appelé de sa petite voix suppliante, quand elle avait laissé tomber son masque froid d'indifférence, il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-Je ne mourrais pas, lui murmura Fever à l'oreille. Je suis trop forte pour ça.

Sa remarque fit doucement rire Marco.

-Je te fais confiance.

Il la serra doucement contre lui comme si elle était une poupée fragile et mille fois trop précieuse la sentir ainsi tout contre lui lui donna des idées pas du tout catholique mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec elle. Marco se contenta de plonger son regard dans l'émeraude des siens et tenta de s'y noyer pour toujours.

Il sentit les lèvres de Fever sur les siennes avant de les voir, sur le coup il ne bougea plus, trop surpris par ce qu'il se passait. Marco crût d'abords qu'il faisait un rêve éveillé mais elle était bien là dans ses bras et ses yeux fermés étaient tout devant les siens tandis que sa bouche reposait sur la sienne. Le jeune garçon glissa un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui et approfondir leur baiser. Timidement, il sentit la langue de Fever s'enhardir et venir se frotter à la sienne, Marco se laissa aller dans leurs échanges purs et innocent. Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant là mais il était heureux, parfaitement heureux.

-Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, murmura Fever tout contre ses lèvres.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais, lui promis Marco.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, aucun des deux n'osant se laisser aller au sommeil par peur de voir l'autre disparaître.

-En dors toi, lui conseilla doucement Marco, je veille sur toi.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fever et elle cala sa tête dans son cou pour s'endormir tranquillement. Quand il la vit dormir ainsi dans ses bras, plaçant en lui une confiance absolue et sans borne Marco se sentit à la fois immensément grand et terriblement insignifiant et faible, mais il voulait la protéger plus que tout et il le ferait. Jamais plus il ne laisserait mourir quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

Marco embrassa tendrement le front de Fever.

La tension était à son comble, personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait advenir dans les prochaines minutes. Le temps semblait s'écouler avec un lenteur tel que s'en était une torture pour ceux qui regardaient avec angoisse. Marco regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur sa montre : 20h30. Les agresseurs de Ace s'en était pris à lui vers cette heure là donc ils avaient supposés que c'était le moment propice durant lequel Fever avait une chance d'attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis. Le jeune homme tapotait nerveusement sur le mur en pierres contre lequel il était nonchalamment adossé. Il se repassait le plan en boucle dans sa tête pour se rassurer mais rien n'arrivait à calmer son anxiété grandissante. En plus, par intermittence il revoyait le visage calme et serein de Fever quand elle avait dormit avec lui, et surtout il sentait à nouveau le doux contact de ses lèvres sur le siennes...

-Merde, gronda t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Il n'arriverait à rien en restant ici à se morfondre comme un dingue. De toute façon, Fever était censé rester assise au bar qu'il surveillait depuis tout à l'heure jusqu'à 21h, ensuite elle prendrait la rue François Verdier sans que personne ne l'accompagne, seul Luffy et sa bande s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre pour attendre le moment propice pour prendre des photos avant de s'envoler dans la nature.

Marco rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler son visage bien connu par les forces de l'ordre et il reboutonna sa chemise pour cacher le symbole de Barbe Blanche qui ornait son torse. Il rejoignit rapidement le deuxième poste d'observation qui se trouvait sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble abandonné sur lequel se trouvait déjà Vista et Robin, une amie de Luffy qui malgré tout faisait elle aussi partie d'un gang rivale mais pas dans le même quartier que les leurs.

-Comment ça se passe ici ? Demanda t-il les nerfs en boule.

-Toujours rien à signaler, à croire que Barbe Noir et ses enfoirés de chiens sont morts, répondit Vista.

-C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire, répliqua Marco qui avait de plus en plus l'impression que tout cela allait mal finir.

-Tout va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Robin.

Marco haussa les épaules et se concentra sur la rue en contre-bas en espérant qu'il finirait par se calmer et que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici une ou deux heures ils seraient de retour à la maison, il s'occuperait des quelques bleus de Fever puis il la prendrait à nouveau dans ses bras sans plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

-Y a du mouvement, déclara précipitamment Vista. Chapeau de paille, Veuve Verte en approche, prévient-il dans le haut parleur de son téléphone.

Marco vit alors Fever qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue l'air de rien, à cet instant n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était une simple fille entrain de se promener. Pourtant, elle était bien plus qu'une simple fille pour lui. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Marco : un léger mouvement derrière elle, il crût d'abords que c'était Luffy ou un de ses amis qui se déplaçait pour la suivre mais la silhouette était trop massive pour correspondre à une des leurs.

-Y a quelqu'un qui la suit, avertit Marco qui sentait à nouveau la peur monter en lui plus forte encore qu'avant.

-Chapeau de paille, tenez vous prêt ! Prévient Vista.

Robin était maintenant elle aussi absorbée par ce qu'il se passait en-bas, tout les trois regardaient avec un air déterminé mais Marco était pâle comme la mort. Soudainement, tout s'enchaîna trop vite pour que quiconque n'intervienne : une troupe de gars se déversa dans la rue et se rua sur Fever. La jeune femme leur fit courageusement face mais il apparut très vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur tenir tête très longtemps. Marco ne chercha pas à réfléchir : il se précipita dans les escaliers en ignorant les appels de Vista dans son dos.

Quand il arriva en-bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Il remarqua des traces de combats et même du sang à certains endroits mais il n'y avait plus aucuns traces de Fever, elle avait disparu, volatilisée pour toujours.

-Fever, balbutia Marco en état de choc.

-Merde, tout c'est passé trop vite, ragea Satch qui venait d'arriver en courant.

-Mais c'était qui ces types ?! S'emporta Jozu.

Marco fit quelques pas maladroit comme un ivrogne. Il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler une deuxième fois, sauf que cette fois-ci il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'en relever. Vista et Satch l'aidèrent à retourner à la base, là-bas ils apprirent que les types qui avaient attaqués Fever n'avaient aucuns signes distinctifs, donc aucuns moyens de faire porter le chapeau à Aikinu.

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Fever s'est sacrifiée pour rien ?! S'emporta Marco.

-Marco, essaye de garder ton calme, tenta faiblement Satch.

Mais le jeune homme le repoussa de toutes ses forces et sortit en trombe de la salle, il ne pouvait pas en croire un seul mot ! C'était trop, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Fever ait fait tout ça pour rien. Il sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues sans réussir à pouvoir les en empêcher.

-Fever...

Marco se prit la tête dans les mains sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait juré de la protéger et voilà qu'ils lui avaient enlevée, à cette heure-ci ils l'avaient même peut-être déjà tuée. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça, pas encore un fois.

-Je viens te chercher, murmura t-il. Fever ! Je vais te rejoindre !

Et Marco se mit à courir dans les rues.

* * *

Barbe Noire était entrain de se rouler une cigarette quand soudainement la porte du poste de police traversa la salle pour venir s'écraser violemment sur le mur d'en face. La violence du choc le fit sursauter et tout son tabac se dispersa d'un coup. Il cligna bêtement des yeux en voyant Marco s'approcher de lui avec une mine particulièrement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il un peu stupidement.

Le poing qu'il se prit dans la figure lui remit douloureusement les idées en place, les derniers vestiges d'herbes se dissipèrent et Barbe noir reprit rapidement contenance.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas le cher fils à son papa : Marco ? Dis moi comment va Ace ? Demanda t-il avec un rire narquois.

Marco vit noir et se précipita sur l'autre en hurlant comme un fou furieux, heureusement il n'était pas non plus assez fous pour se laisser aveugler par la colère (il avait déjà donné une fois, merci bien), cette fois-ci il ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire. Il savait que Barbe Noir était un ennemi redoutable, mais une fois séparé de ses acolytes : il n'était plus grand chose. Marco esquiva un coup de poing vicieux et répliqua par un coup de genoux qui atteignit violemment le ventre de Barbe Noir.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda t-il tandis que son adversaire se plié en deux en toussant à l'agonie. Où est Fever ?!

-C'est ta petite copine ? Ironisa Barbe Noir qui malgré sa situation continuait de se la jouer coq dans la basse-cour.

-Espèce de !

Marco enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings que Barbe Noir réussit miraculeusement à esquiver mais il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur du fond, Marco feinta à droite mais enchaîna avec un crochet du gauche qui cassa le nez de son adversaire dans un craquement sinistre vite suivit par les hurlements très peu virils de Barbe Noir.

-Dis moi où elle est sinon ton nez sera le dernier des tes soucis, gronda Marco terriblement sérieux.

Barbe Noir qui n'était pas connu pour son grand courage lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une des cellules au fond, il lui donna même les clefs en le suppliant de l'épargner comme quoi c'était Akainu qui l'avait forcé et autre lâchetés dans le même genre. Marco ne lui répondit même pas, cet homme lui donnait la nausée. Il se dirigea sans tarder vers les cellules : il avait eu de la chance que le commissaire soit de sortit mais il pouvait être sur qu'il ne tarderait pas à rappliquer et sûrement avec des renforts.

Marco mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de trouver la cellule dans laquelle était enfermée Fever, ils l'avaient mis dans l'avant-dernière sûrement pour éviter que n'importe qui découvre qu'ils avaient enfermés une pauvre gamine d'à peine vingt ans. Celle-ci se redressa en entendant les bruits de clefs dans la serrure. Elle se mit d'abord en position de combat mais quand elle reconnut Marco elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Je suis là, déclara simplement Marco en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

-Yukata... Soupira Fever en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Marco se sentit à nouveau serein, comme si tout le temps où il avait été séparé d'elle il n'avait pas été vraiment lui-même. Mais, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se faire des câlins : Akainu pouvait débarquer à tout moment.

-Tu peux marcher ? Lui demanda t-il.

Fever hocha la tête et tenta de sortir de la cellule mais elle faillit se casser la gueule et fut retenue in extrémiste par Marco.

-Baka.

Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement il la fit basculer dans ses bras puis il porta comme si elle était une princesse ce qui la fit rougir et lui donna un air mignon qui fit fondre Marco.

-Je pouvais très bien marcher, répliqua t-elle comme une gamine.

-Mais bien sûr...

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cellule et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, une voix dans le fond les appela.

-Eh, euh, vous voudriez bien me prendre avec vous ?

Marco sentit un long frisson descendre dans son dos et il se retourna lentement comme avec une appréhension terrible de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et, il découvrit : Ace. Qui avait passé les bras au travers des barreaux de sa cellule et leur faisait 'coucou' en souriant comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était.

-Putain de merde Ace ! S'exclama Marco en posant précipitamment Fever au sol.

Celle-ci était de toute façon trop choquée pour s'en formaliser plus que ça elle regarda Marco sortir Ace de sa cellule et le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Marco... Dis moi, commença Fever avec un drôle d'air, comment tu as su qu'Ace était mort ?

-Bah... J'ai reçu un mms avec une photo d'Ace qui semblait mort, répondit Marco.

-Naïf ! S'exclama Fever en lui donnant un tape sur la tête.

-Vous avez cru que j'étais mort ?! S'offusqua Ace. Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?!

-C'est Marco, déclara Fever sans vergogne.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer ! S'exclama Marco d'un air alarmé.

-Y a intérêt !

Les deux amis recommencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants, Fever les regardait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres et une douce chaleur qui se rependait doucement en elle. Soudainement, Marco et Ace se figèrent en la regardant.

-Mais... Tu pleures ? Fit Marco qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

-Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit peut-être ? S'emporta Fever à son tour.

Marco lui tira la langue et Fever s'essuya ses larmes, Ace les observa à la dérobée et soudain son cerveau fit le lien.

-Eh ben mon vieux, tu n'as pas traîné, commenta t-il avec l'air de celui qui savait tout.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Marco.

-Ils disent tous ça !

Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent recommencer à se chamailler joyeusement du bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée du commissariat. Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent avec un air extrêmement sérieux, la suite n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Eh ben, les amis, déclara Marco, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-A toi aussi, répondit Ace.

-On est tout les trois, personnes ne peut nous arrêter, répliqua Fever déterminée.

Les deux garçons sourirent bêtement, puis une vingtaine de personnes se jetèrent pêle-mêle sur eux.

* * *

-Je crois que vous allez devoir prendre de longues vacances, déclara Barbe Blanche qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Désolé Père, fit Ace qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé.

-Je compte sur toi jeune fille, déclara le vieil homme en regarder Fever droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme toujours aussi gênée par Barbe Blanche se contenta d'hocher la tête (en même temps avec un bras dans le plâtre et une cheville foulée ainsi que le reste de ses bleus elle aurait eu du mal à bouger autre chose). Finalement, ils s'en étaient tout les trois sortis par un miracle qui s'appelait deux gangs + Luffy en mode berserk. En faite, l'idée venait de Robin, celle-ci avait découvert que ceux qui avaient attaqué Fever (et Ace) étaient en réalité des policiers déguisés en racailles des rues, mais avec quelques zooms et retouches il avait était possible de les identifier (merci Ussop et Francky, deux autres amis de Luffy, plus que doués avec les ordinateurs). Du coup, ils leurs avaient pris leur idée mais l'avait perfectionnée grâce à des cagoules, ensuite ils avaient fondus sur le commissariat pour délivrer leurs amis.

Mais, maintenant Ace, Marco et Fever étaient obligés de s'exiler quelque temps, au moins le temps que les choses se calment de ce côté là de la ville.

-Luffy va être intenable, commenta doctement Ace en marchant avec ses béquilles.

-Ouai, approuva Marco.

Fever, elle, comme à son habitude était repartie dans son monde tandis qu'elle poussait le fauteuil roulant temporaire de Marco. Le trio s'éloigna tranquillement et partirent s'installer quelque temps dans un quartier plus calme et surtout plus reposant pour eux. Fever, elle était heureuse, après tout tant que Marco et Ace étaient là avec elle, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

-Gale lâches la jambe de ta mère, ordonna Marco dans un soudain élan de contrôle paternel qui échoua lamentablement.

-NAN ! Refusa catégoriquement le gamin de deux ans fermement attaché à la jambe de Fever qui le regardait faire avec un air lointain.

-Fever, tu pourrais dire quelque chose, soupira Marco vaincu.

-De quoi ? Demanda celle-ci qui visiblement n'avait rien écouté depuis le début.

-Gale est accroché à ta jambe, lui fit remarquer Marco visiblement trop blasé pour s'en étonner encore.

-Oh ! Gale ! S'étonna Fever.

-Coucou maman !

La jeune femme attrapa son bout de chou et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il demande pitié en riant. Une fois ça fait elle le fourra dans les bras de son père avec un sourire angélique.

-Voilà comment faut faire, lui apprit-elle pendant que le petit trouvait soudainement extrêmement passionnent de tirer sur les cheveux de son père.

Marco la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle lui rendait un regard innocent. Leur combat visuel fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

-C'est tonton Ace ! S'exclama Gale en se précipitant vers la porte.

Leur enfant était le portrait craché de son père : craquant et blond, mais il avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère et surtout de son caractère à la fois très calme mais très bien trempé aussi, ce qui donnait un mélange assez explosif. Gale ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ace.

-J'apporte les pizzas, et Smoker, fit-il avec un air joyeux.

-Tu as emmené ce traître ! S'écria Fever comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Ace ignora superbement son amie qui prit un air outrée et parti... Bouder. Dans ces moments là, Marco se disait qu'il n'avait pas qu'un enfant mais bel et bien deux. Il se leva pour aller serrer la main de son meilleur ami et accueillir le petit ami de celui-ci qui était effectivement un policier de renom dans ce quartier.

-Salut Ace, Salut Smoker, désolé pour Fever mais je crois qu'elle ne changera jamais, s'excusa t-il.

-Pas de problème, fit celui-ci. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait une mauvaise vision de nous vu l'image que donne ceux de votre quartier.

-ça c'est sur qu'ils sont pas aussi beau qu'ici, plaisanta Ace avec un air entendu.

-Pas de sous-entendu ici, il y a des oreilles innocentes ! Cria Fever depuis la cuisine.

-Le pire... C'est qu'elle parle d'elle, soupira Marco avec un air faussement désespéré. Allez venez, entrez.

Ils partirent tous s'installer dans la cuisine pendant que Fever fixait Smoker avec un air de prédateur (celui-ci n'y prêta, d'ailleurs, même pas attention).

-Pizza ! S'écria Gale fou de joie.

-ça c'est le privilège d'avoir le monopole de toutes les pizzerias du quartier, se vanta Ace.

Et oui, Ace s'était reconvertit dans le trafic... De pizzas. Ce qui avait effectivement de très bon côtés.

-Sinon comment ça va de votre côté ? Demanda t-il à ses amis.

-La libraire marche plutôt bien, avoua Fever qui semblait avoir décidée de laisser couler.

-Et les élèves de la fac sont plutôt cool, expliqua Marco.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le dîner.

-Au faite, je suis enceinte, déclara Fever de façon très naturel.

Les trois hommes présents la regardèrent avec un air horrifié.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Le monde ne survivra pas à un troisième comme toi, déclara Ace avant d'éclater de rire.

-Méchant ! S'énerva Fever.

Le reste ne fut que rigolade et fausses accusations sous les regards amusés des autres pas assez fou pour s'en mêler (ou assez intelligent).

_Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (malheureusement pour le reste du monde qui, effectivement, n'y survécut pas)._

_**FIN**_


End file.
